Harry Potter Imagines
by thebookgirl20
Summary: This is a book with various Harry Potter imagines. We have Genderswap!Trio, Tom Riddle/OC, Neville/Luna, Draco/Harry and more. It's from my watt-ad account so it may look a bit different. I've rated it M for some sex, swearing, and a bit of violence. The smutty chapters are marked with a star.
1. Chapter 1

**A gender swap fanfic. Only the golden trio have gender swapped.**

"Are you two awake yet!" An annoyed Hermione strolled casually into the Girls Dorm, getting strange looks.  
At the far end on two twin beds sat Harry and Ron doing their make up.  
"Omg!" Said Ron, "have you seen Spell Bound by Magicalynne! It's soo sparkly!"

Hermione walked over, rolling his eyes, obviously Ron was talking about that. She was just make up obsessed. He, on the other hand, was holding some books that might help them find out about the chamber of secrets. "Heyyyy! Come over Hermione, I'll try the new eyeliner on you," Ron, again, Hermione shook his head and sat down.

Almost at once, Harry was tugging away at his short bushy lock with a hair brush.  
"Shhhhhhh!" He said while spraying every bottle he could find at the unsuspecting tangles.  
"You won't fix them!" Hermione growled, "let me speak, for gods sake."

"Soz!" Said Ron, "give it a rest!"

"The Chamber of Secrets is a supposed chamber in the castle built by Slytherin and can only be accessed by-"  
"Y'know what day it is tomorrow?" Ron said, lovingly.  
Sighing, Hermione slammed his head on the bed, "No I don't, but you're probably going to tell me!"

Ron and Harry both gushed at the same time, "Valentines Day..."  
There were literally love hearts coming out of their eyes.

"No-one cares, anyway, back to the topic, Salazar's Slytherin has a heir and only when he comes to this school will the Chamber be opened."

"Or maybe he's came already." Ron said offhandedly.  
Hermione snapped his book shut and stared at Ron for a minute.  
"What do you mean?" He said awfully like Molly Weasley.

"Well, that Draco Malfoy seems the type doesn't he, evil and good looking."  
Muttering something under his breath, Hermione gave them a book each. "Just do some research, OK?"

On his way out, he noticed Ginny Weasley was writing a lesbian card for Harry. "Here, let me help with those enchantments!" He said to a happy Ginny.

? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ

The next day, when Hermione went into the hall, he saw his friends at the table excited.  
But that wasn't all.  
The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and little love heart confetti was falling on the floor.

He felt as if he was going to throw up, when he saw Lockhart. Lockhart was in Bright Pink robes and was helping a bunch of gnomes dressed like Cupid. The gnomes were small potato shaped creatures and had golden cupid bows and piles of letters in their hands. They looked especially grumpy.

By now everyone had settled in their seats and Hermione dashed and sat beside Ron. She had a soft shade of red on her lips and looked so kissable.

"Argh!" Hermione shook that thought out his mind. Shit, now people were looking at him and Ron and Harry were weirdly staring too.

Lockhart stood up and started to give a speech about Valentines Day, love potions and his messenger gnomes. According to the sighs from Ron and Harry, he'd got 42 Valentines Cards too.

Ginny, who was on the other side whispered about her card to Harry and he smiled. Looking at his dark haired friend, he grinned.  
Harry was eating a heart shaped pancake with strawberries and chocolate. Ron was wolfing down practically all the sweet things and more.

Opening a book, Hermione got reading and tried to ignore the lovestruck sounds around him.

? ﾟﾒﾄ?

"Thank Merlin we're out of there!" Hermione huffed, "honestly, Lockhart though!"  
Harry chuckled girlishly "He didn't look bad...anyway what we got next?"  
"What have!" Corrected Hermione.

Just then a little gnome came up to them. "Go away!" Hermione shouted.

The gnome, who was Scottish was angry and grabbed Harry by the waist.  
"Right then, listen here mate, I've got a special message for ya!"  
He cleared his throat then began:  
"Her eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
Her hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish she was mine, she's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."  
Harry looked extremely embarrassed and all around them the crowd was laughing.  
The gnome let go of her and said that it was from Ginny Weasley with love. The Valentine's Day card had a recording of it too.

Ron scratched the back of her head and was awfully confused when they saw a red faced Ginny.

"Ginny...I'm not gay.." Harry said awkwardly before anything else. "But we can still be friends!"

Everyone was shuffling about and Ginny fled the scene. Draco Malfoy came up to Harry and smirked. "I'm still here babe. Ha! Joking! Half Blood bitch."

Ron grabbed hold of him and shouted at him, "You opened the Chamber of Secrets, you're Slytherins heir!"

Luckily enough, Snape came round the corner. "Miss Weasley, what do you think you are doing? I'm sure we all don't need to see your precious squabbling skills right now!"

"She was defending Harry, Professor!" Hermione stepped in boldly.  
"I do not care about that, I will not tolerate any fighting against my house whatever the reason!" Snape snarled with a twisted lip. He gave them all a dirty look, sent sparks at Ron and left like an oversized unpopular bat.

"I hate him," Hermione said, as Malfoy closely followed.

? ﾟﾦﾁ?

Up in the Gryffindor common room, that night, when the others were asleep, the golden trio discussed a plan.  
"There's only one way which I can think to infiltrate the Slytherin Common room to get closer to Malfoy!" Hermione announced quietly with a large dusty book in her hands. It was called 'Most Potente Potions'.

"Where'd you get that old thing from? Not the restricted section?" Asked Ron with raised brows.

"Yes it is actually. Lockhart gave me permission!" Hermione said, "after a lot of persuasion!" He added sarcastically.

"I wanna infiltrate it!" Harry smirked, "if you know what I mean!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione looked around the battlefield that used to be called the great hall. She heard the shouts but didn't listen. It was probably just another dying soldier.  
There was lots of those.

She'd given up, the magical community was falling.  
Fred was dead.  
Snape was dead  
Tonks and Lupin were dead.  
Even Hedwig managed to get on the other side of the world.

Luna ran up to her, with a dirty face and numerous scars. Not even bothering to say anything because she knew exactly what Hermione felt.  
The nargles had been bothering her, too.  
She grabbed her arm and ran, taking her to the gargoyles outside Dumbledore's old office. This was a part of the castle that hadn't been destroyed.

There wasn't a password anymore and so the gargoyles let her in without the slightest hint of reluctance. After all, she was one of the last hopes and help was needed from any corner.

On the wall, in Dumbledore's office where everything lay untouched, was a portrait of the smiling man himself.  
Except he wasn't smiling today.

A grim look rested on his face and he turned a tearful towards Hermione as she entered.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I will have to be quick and sharp today! The only way we will win this war is to go back to the roots."  
Hermione was confused and that was evident from her features.  
"I mean to say that, you will use the time turner in my top right drawer to back in time and stop Lord Voldemort from turning evil!"

"I have to kill him?" She muttered with raised brows.

"Wars can be won in other ways, not just death. Love also can help. Remember that."

Hermione had picked up the time turner and was inspecting it.  
"One other thing, get the files from the desk too, they will be your new identity. Bad things happen to those who meddle with time."

Hermione looked at the files.  
They said,  
Hermione Waters, aged 16, brown eyes, dark brown hair, half blood, small.  
Appropriate spells were written underneath, to preform so that she could be Hermione Waters. Dumbledore himself had invented some of them.  
She started casting spells quickly with her wand pointed at herself.  
When she was finished, she looked very different.

"Your new name is Hermione Waters and you should turn it about 10 times. Severus enchanted it."

10

Time ticked backwards as she was flung into a different timespace. Colours flashed in front of her and weird noises travelled far away.  
Thud. She landed on a hard wooden floor after falling for what seemed like an eternity but was only a small distance.

A dark haired boy with a smirk stood over her. "What do you think you're playing at?" He had a prefect badge and looked very sexy indeed.  
But he was rude and Hermione hated rude people.  
"Who are you?!" She scowled angrily.  
The boy looked surprised for a minute then; "Tom Riddle, Slytherin prefect," he said in a smooth charming voice.

Hermione went pale immediately and nearly fainted. "Are you ok?" He asked with a look of concern.  
She mentally rolled her eyes, the dark lord couldn't be concerned. Without waiting for further ado he proceeded to pick her up and take her to the hospital wing.

"Dumbledore!" She whispered, "get him."

Rolling his eyes, he walked on, God knows why the old bat was so famous. He hated Riddle of course.

The pair bumped into Bellatrix, who scowled then said "I thought you were busy tonight, Tom? I had to go with Malfoy instead."  
"Don't care, get out my way slut!" he groaned, the way she always followed him everywhere annoyed him.

The castle was dark since it was night though and luckily they didn't get anymore unwanted visitors. Finally, they got to the medical wing and Riddle left her on one of the beds. The nurse came softly, her feet pattering, and let Hermione breathe in some medicine to help sleep.

? ﾟﾒﾤ?

"Hello, Hermione Waters!"

Hermione's eyes shot open as she saw Dumbledore's younger face staring curiously at her.  
They were in the hospital wing, in a curtained bed and Dumbledore had put silencing spells around them.

"I know why you are here, I've read all the files and I have to say I wish you the best of luck. Good job on those spells by the way,"  
"What's my mission?"  
Dumbledore looked a bit shocked, surely he thought that she had known before she came.  
"Your mission is to save one of the pupils from their fate of becoming a dark lord. I can only think who you may be talking about!"

Now she remembered. She had to fall in love with that Tom Riddle and make him fall in love with her.

"Oh yeah, that thing!"

"We need to sort out one last thing, your house." He produced the sorting hat out of nowhere and stuck it on her head.

Oh let's see, Hermione Waters, eh that can't be your last name or call me a silent hat. I've sorted you before, Miss Granger. But you're different now, to complete your mission successfully I think you should be in His house. Yes yes, that'd be good. And you've changed you know, with all the recent events, fred, tonks,lupin. These things affect you. And so I'm putting you in...  
SLYTHERIN!

The sorting hat yelled out to a scared Hermione. "Ok ok alright," Dumbledore said then walked off after calling where her stuff would be.

Meanwhile, Tom Riddle was walking up to the hospital wing to see that girl again. He didn't catch her name but her boobs were quite a nice size and he wouldn't mind fucking her.

He walked in, and asked the nurse who quietly told him to go through.  
Inside, Hermione was lying there. On the bed like an innocent virgin.  
Until she woke up. "Why are YOU in HERE?" She said loudly.  
Tom Riddle took a step backwards.  
Shit thought Hermione she was meant to make him fall in love with her. That wasn't clever.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I didn't know who it was. Would you like to come in?"  
He had his trademark smirk on and a raised eyebrow. Then he walked up to the bed and got in with her.  
"What's your name?" He asked once he was comfortable.  
"Hermione Waters," she replied with a smile.

Just then, to save awkwardness, the nurse came in. "Get OUT!" she screamed, "She needs rest."

"OK OK alright, I'm sorry," The Voldemort looked pissed off and walked out as quickly as possible.

Hermione apologised with her eyes but he ignored it with a cold look. Meanwhile, nurse, who's name was Sally, was getting a cup of pumpkin juice and red tablets ready. "There we are," she smiled down at a sleepy Hermione, "get some painkillers down you and hopefully tomorrow you'll be at school."

School had been what Hermione missed, she just wanted to go to school normally again, sort out Voldemort and return to her normal world. But that was the difficult part, Riddle. One minute, he'd been all kind and visited her when the next minute he didn't even acknowledge her and gave her a cold look. Maybe he hates Sally. Or rules. But almost certainly both.

She had received her timetable and uniform from a house elf earlier this morning. It dawned upon her that using house elves for common stuff was the norm these days and they wouldn't try to hide it. Now that she was in Slytherin, she had to get used to the cold colours and sneaky people. They'd probably ask about her blood status, half blood now, but even so she knew there would be lots of prejudice and hate.

Worst of all, they hated Gryffindor house and would hate on that too. All she do was either fit in or be unpopular and looking at the current state she was in now, it was better just to fit in.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Snape all looked around the area. They weren't in Hogwarts, they had arrived at an island.  
In the middle of nowhere.

Harry groaned and kicked a small rock which turned out to be a crab.  
"Harry! Don't do that!" Hermione scowled at him.

"Potter clearly has no feelings for those below him, just like his big headed arsehole of a father.." Snape trailed off looking at the sun with an arrogant look on his face.

"One more word out of you, remember we're not in Hogwarts anymore!" Ron shouted red faced at Snape with a murderous look.

Draco started to laugh haughtily, and jeered at Ron teasing his blood status and flipping him off.

"If we want to get home to HOGWARTS then we have to WORK TOGETHER!" Hermione stepped in after looking around some rocks.

Around them was a long stretch of beach with a forest behind them. Threatening noises and shuffles vibrated from the shadowy trees. There was a small lane running through the forest from the beach. Next to it was a sign and a flaming torch, providing the only light in the now darkening sky.

Looking up at the skies, Harry said something about the sunsetting. "Well done, you're halfway to being a centaur, Harry,"  
This earned another slap from Ron, to which Malfoy yelped.

Just then, there was a loud pop and some smoke came from where they'd landed. "What the fuck...?" Harry trailed off as they saw the last thing they needed.

"Hello, hello boys, treasure islands? I know all about them. Could whip a book if I had a quill."

Hermione swooned as the handsome yet insufferably dumb character of Gilderoy Lockhart swaggered towards them.

Looking over at Snape, Harry noticed the slight scowl and hatred radiating off of him.  
This was strengthened by the fact that Lockhart patted him on the back as if he was greeting an old friend.  
"Snape, Snape, Snape, don't worry now that I'm here," Lockhart smiled reassuringly, "it's alright, just follow me."

Everyone except from Lockhart exchanged a look of disgust, which he mistook for sadness. He laughed then said, "Don't be downtrodden, I'm here to help!" Then he sat off walking towards the of forest path.

Snape frowned and said, "Let's not leave the blubbering idiot alone before he puts us all in danger, Hermione can make plans, Harry and Draco can be the eyes and Ron locate the food. I think that is something he will particularly excel at, don't you?"

Hermione smiled and they all started for the lane.

Lockhart was already there, inspecting the tattered wooden sign at the foot of the lane. The torch, it seemed, was magically lit or muggle lived nearby relighting it every night.  
Little did he know, the lighter was watching him this very instant.  
He did feel a cold shiver of magic, running down his spine and partially blinding him.  
"Aargh!" He screamed out loud and upon regaining his vision saw Snape and a bunch of unimpressed children.

Twisting his lip, Snape explained that he was casting protective charms around the company, because if he hadn't noticed there was a living presence.

"Thanks god it's not dead." Ron attempted at making laughs.  
Harry sniggered and Malfoy held in a smirk. Hermione just raised her eyebrows.

Back to sign, it read:

All those who enter can turn one way or another.  
Adventurers go left and Survivors go right.  
But fateful things can happen to both.  
The bones will dry in the heat.

"What does it mean?" Ron said.  
"Step aside, I've cracked more cases than you've lived, Snape!" Lockhart said proudly.

Hermione, not having any patience whatsoever for boastful people stepped in.

"What it means?" She said, "What it means is that people who enter can go bad and astray or survive through the forest. If you go to the left it will be dangerous and going to the right is a path to your home. What ever way you go doesn't matter because one way or another, some life changing things will happen. If you stay here on the beach, the heat will kill you! That's what it means!"

Lockhart looked at her in amazement and was speechless. Snape looked approvingly at her for once and Malfoy rolled his eyes. Harry and Ron of course were happy.

"Well, well, you could be wrong-" Lockhart stammered nervously.  
"I KNOW I was right!" Hermione shouted.  
"Alright, alright, you don't need to get all angry." Squeaked Lockhart, and made a point not to speak to anyone for a while.

Harry Potter walked forward and started to head left.  
"Harry- no wait!" Hermione shouted as he stopped and turned.  
"While we're here we might as well make the most of it!" Harry argued.

Snape rolled his eyes and grumbled, "How extraordinarily like your father, you are, he would have ignored the sensible thing to do and gone rocketing off in the wild selfishly while the rest of us here burned to death!"

Harry looked ready to kill.  
"Save it for Voldemort." Ron whispered, nudging him.  
"Voldemort's chicken compared to that fat arse." Harry retorted.

"Sir, sir, Harry said you had a fat arse!" Malfoy grinned.  
"Why must you be so impossibly ignorant and insolent. Clearly the only fat arse here is the golden trio!"

"Now, now!" Lockhart spoke up, "let's not go into a hustle and stay calm!"

But nobody stayed calm that night, as the hours went by they all argued and argued and argued.  
Any topic they could find they argued on, whenever Snape or Malfoy defended something, the golden trio would attack it and spite it. And so vice versa.

The only person who was calm was Lockhart, who just found some large leaves and started to make a shelter, with some branches near the sign. He found some berries to eat as he had knowledge of plants and herbology for when he traveled round the world stealing people's adventures.

Eventually, they stopped arguing and ate some fruit, because it was morning time.


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort looked around the battlefield in triumph, lots of the 'good' side were healing their sick and wounded and burying the dead. The death eaters had found a table and some wine, and so were celebrating in style.

"Harry Potter is Dead!" The dark lord laughed triumphantly, "hehehehe!"

He looked round at the sad faces which looked as if they were about to burst into laughter. Then he saw Hagrid sniffling and smiled.

"He's not dead!" Hagrid screamed.  
"Oh yes he is, I killed him!"  
"I'm holding him, I'm telling ya, he's alive an' breathin'"  
Voldemort didn't have time for this, "He is dead! I'm the dark lord!"  
"IM THE CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES TEACHER, DO YEH NOT THINK ID KNOW IF SUMMAT WAS DEAD OR NOT?" Hagrid shouted impatiently.

Slowly getting up, in Hagrid's arms, Harry nodded at Voldemort, "he's got a point there," he casually shrugged as if he hadn't been killed in front of two whole armies.

"How- how- I killed you?" Voldemort was lost for words and his head reeled. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so good.

"You may be the Dark Lord but it doesn't mean you can do powerful spells. Clearly you didn't want Harry to die. Or me!" Severus Snape stood beside McGonagall, batlike as ever but with a proud look on his face.  
"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted for the second time.  
With a final look of surprise and defeat, Tom Riddle fell to the ground in one swift motion.

He lay there still as anything, dead.

"Wicked!" Ron said, as the rest took in what had just happened.

A roar of cheer came from the crowd as they whistled, clapped and hugged each other.

Then, something amazing happened. Everyone that the death eaters had killed appeared in the courtyard.  
Lily and James Potter, Fred, Lupin and Tonks, Hedwig and Sirius all ran towards their families and hugged them with tears.  
James and Lily hugged their son, Harry while a content Hedwig pecked him.  
Fred and George were already joking about, laughing with their family.  
Lupin and Tonks giggled, with their baby happily, along too beside the Weasley's and Potter's.

Dumbledore walked up to Snape with a dark haired woman who looked at Snape lovingly.

This was the woman he'd had a crush on after Lily Evans. She had been brutally murdered the night he was going to propose, because she, as a death eater, had betrayed Voldemort and joined Dumbledore.

He laughed at something she said and then got down on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?" He said, producing a case with the wand he'd kept safe for years.  
She gasped and took the wand, squealing a happy yes.  
Everyone cheered and clapped and whistled, while Dumbledore set off fireworks.

Sirius, James and Lupin all glances at each other and smiled, not meanly or rudely but a sincere happy smile.

All was well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello and welcome to your new school year at Hogwarts. We're also welcoming a new teacher: Professor Umbridge-" Albus Dumbledore said warmly to the eager faces in front of him.  
"Hem, hem!" A small woman dressed in pink stood up.

"I'm trying to make a speech, Professor Umbridge, please wait until I am finished," An annoyed Albus said.  
The whole school tittered with laughter. The new teacher, Umbridge looked very angry.

"As I was saying, welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Two certain Gryffindors have been placing a bets game for how long Prof. Umbridge will last!"

There was laughing and clapping as Fred and George stood up and bowed. Even McGonagall cracked a smile.  
In her little pink fluffy book, Umbridge noted down the boys and remarked on how Dumbledore was speaking. She frowned and carried on eating.

"Now it is time for a short speech from the lady herself!" He finished.

Walking diligently up to the podium, Umbridge a sickly sweet smile on her face.  
"I am your new teacher! I have been selected by the minister of magic himself to be in this position. Looking at your faces all today I'm sure we can all be very good friends!"  
There was stony looks and awkward coughs, except from Neville who actually had a coughing fit. Laughing fit, but only Hermione beside him knew that.

"The ministry does not approve of some things on Hogwarts at the moment, however we are going to improve! Correct?" Without waiting for a reply she went on to speak about the stuff she was going to do.  
"I'm going to change the school. For the better. We will join to be strong minded." She beamed fairly at the vast audience.

A Scottish student from Hufflepuff stood up and boldly said, "Get tae fuck, ya hag!"

"See!" Umbridge snarled, "this is the state of your school! It's terrible, absolutely fucking ridiculous. THIS IS HELL FOR TEACHERS." She shouted the last bit.

Dumbledore stood up angrier than he'd ever been seen before. "Please leave, professor Umbridge if that's your view!"

"You can't fire me, you've got no one else!"

"I'm sure Severus would gladly take your place, as for potions my old friend Slughorn is strong."

"I'm from the Ministry of Magic!"

"I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Leave!"

She had to, in the end, because of shame and humiliation.

Meanwhile Snape partied like an animal, even snogging Harry at one point.


	6. Chapter 6

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class!" Severus Snape walked up to the front with a look of business.

"Eh," mumbled a kid in the front row, " we haven't bin taught any yet,"

Snape gave him a look that clearly screamed no interruptions.

The boy stood up and started to wave his arms around yelling SNIDE.  
"Will you stop! For merlins sake." A clearly angry Snape yelled.

"Naw, sir I've eaten too much o the old sugar." The child shot back.  
Snape looked like a deer caught in headlights, with a pitying look he turned back.

"I'm here to teach people who want to be taught. If you're anything like the usual blundering fools I get, then we will have a hard time."

"JUST LIKE YOUR DICK, SIR!"

The class was silent, thirty scared faces watched as Severus Snape's face turned from pale to red in a matter of seconds.  
"Get out of here! Now!" He shouted, waving his arms about.

"Take a chill pill mate, seriously, any more of this crap and the doctors will wanna take a look at you!" The boy said.

️ ️ ️

"To see with our inner Sight, we must open our minds." Professor Trelawney breathed in the strong smell of tea, that the children were drinking. She glanced at the register where one person wasn't present, anytime now she thought.

BANG! "I tell you who needs to open their minds! The sign makers!" The boy who had just entered the class, remarked loudly, disturbing the thin veil of concentration the students had made.

Trelawney frowned and settled him down with a teacup and saucer, beside Parvati Patil. She looked extremely 'pleased' about it, and proceeded to sniff as if this was some sort of punishment.  
"Sorry, my dear!" Trelawney sighed, gathering her bright orange beaded scarf close to her, "Life will get better today at three for you."

Parvati smiled and the boy slammed his fist on the table worryingly and drank the tea. Slapping his lips together, he rudely remarked about how the tea was soggy.

"If you had been early the tea would have been fine!" She snarled in an ethereal voice.  
"Really doesn't take a genius to figure THAT one out."  
She looked at him angrily and turned to Harry and Ron.

"He's really weird!" Hermione whispered to Harry, "Even I don't hate her that much."  
Harry shrugged and laughed, earning a sour glance from Trelawney.

"Whatever you are doing, I don't find it funny," Trelawney suddenly said, "Get out of my classroom this instant!"  
Somehow, everyone knew she was talking to the boy who was tickling Parvarti, who had squealed, resulting in a small tinkle and a broken teacup.  
He trudged out of the room making a 'Trelawney Face'.

? ﾟﾍﾯ?

"Who is the new boy?!" Hermione asked, at the Gryffindor lunch table.  
"Oh him!" Percy pointed to the boy on Hufflepuff table, "He's Jimmy Walker, a muggle born who has a high opinion of everything!"  
"Shame he's in our class, keeps on getting into trouble!" Ron scowled.

Percy raised a brow, and exclaimed "that's any different to what you do Ron now?"  
Parvarti joined in and agreed with Percy. "He's terrible, he actually started tickling me for no reason!"  
"Creep," Harry peered at him, watching closely at him ravaging his food like an animal, worse than Ron.

"La de da da! Here I am, folks!" The boy was at their table. Shit. Everyone acted normally and as if they hadn't been slagging him off.

"How's it going?" He leered into Parvarti and grinned manically.  
"A whole load better with you around!" She said sarcastically, swiping him away.

He looked honoured, and held his hands close to his heart, then got down on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?!" He pleaded.

The whole of the great hall fell silent. Everyone's jaws dropped and looked at the pair, one embarrassed and one clearly not. Forks halfway to mouths, conversations midway stopped, and everyone stared.

"I'll think about it!" A flattered Parvarti gushed.  
He wasn't bad in the looks department and he could really be sweet sometimes.

"Wanking wasps!" He shouted suddenly. The atmosphere got very awkward and everyone begun to laugh. Parvarti looked at him shocked, "why'd you go do that for?" She whispered.  
"Forgot I had a detention with Snape."

The professor was sitting in his chair at the teachers table and for once, excused him.  
Funnily enough, it wasn't cause he felt kind. He just didn't want a headache.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy was sitting up in bed thinking. Father had got him a broomstick and everything he'd always wanted over the years.  
But he didn't pay any attention to what he actually wanted.

Harry Potter.

Just last night, he was at the worst death eater meeting ever where he'd seen a teacher die and Harry get made fun of.  
They made jokes about marriage and it was expected that Draco would marry a Pureblood Witch.  
He'd always wanted a Half blood Wizard.

Harry Potter, as much as he would make fun of him, he loved those green eyes and strong body, chalkboard black hair and brave mind.  
Tears fell down the pale boys face.

"Ere, Draco!" A voice shouted from outside of the green silk curtains.  
"Are you awake?"

Scuffling a bit, he lay down and closed his eyes, pulling the covers over him.  
Some Slytherin boy peeked through the curtain and shouted to the rest, "Just us then, bring the Mary Jane to me!"

They were doing drugs, he thought, angrily, that stupid Crabbe and Goyle. They never learned did they. They were stupid, overweight, clumsy and drug addicts.

Unlike Harry.  
He rested his tired, lovesick mind and slept for the night.

️ ️ ️ ️

Harry laughed as Ron roared tremendously like a lion. Dean took another and they all ooohed, as he was high pitched and girly voiced.  
"I'm Diana Thomas!" He cooed.

They were playing with Velma's Voice Changing Capsules. They were a newish sweet which changed your voice into endless things.  
Neville's gran has got him a big packet as part of his Christmas present and he had decided to share them.

"Hello hello hello!" Seams Finnegan popped out in a very parrot-y voice.

They all burst out laughing and Neville got everyone's attention by doing a beautiful birdsong.

"Forget herbology, you should do singing, mate!"  
"Neville Longbottom, greatest pop singer!"  
"Drop the girls panties, you will!"

By now Neville had taken the same sweet as Harry and they were both barking like dogs.

This banter continued through till one, when everyone remembered they had lessons the next day.

God, Harry thought, why couldn't Malfoy be here. As much as Ron hated him, he wasn't so bad.  
Lovely chiselled face, great hair, Quidditch fan.  
What more did he really want?  
There was another person who fitted into the same categories, though, that was annoying Ginny Weasley. Just because he liked Ron didn't mean he liked his sister.

She was the worse than Percy, at least he was clever. She was just totally pathetic and unhelpful.  
It killed him inside whenever he saw her, and her love.  
The Weasley Family expected them to marry one day, for some reason and he knew he'd be in the biggest dilemma if he refused and asked Malfoy.

Tomorrow, he thought, he'd ask Hermione. She'd know, and she'd keep it secret.

? ﾟﾍﾷ? ﾟﾍﾷ

"Good Morning!" Draco Malfoy said brightly walking into the common room the next day.  
"Omg!" Pansy Parkinson ran into him, "I missed you!" She squealed.  
He laughed dryly and suggested they go to eat.

"I'm on a diet, sorry!" She winked and flashed a bit of her lumpy stomach.  
He couldn't help but to drawl sarcastically,"it shows."

So, he went to the great hall alone. It was only early morning and not many other students were there, at least, not from Slytherin.  
A certain Gryffindor stood out. Harry Potter was sitting alone with only Lee Jordan and a Weasley talking to him.

Walking slowly past the Slytherin table, he walked up to Harry. By now, the two other boys were talking and Harry was just making a coffee.  
"Hey, Potter," he slipped past, putting a small note in his hand.  
It was a piece of parchment with some words (9 o clock Kitchens Today) on it.

Harry folded it up, confused but thrilled inside. He wondered what it meant until Hermione came along.  
"Hermione," he said cautiously, "I need to talk about something secret."

She looked up from the Daily Prophet and took a sip of her tea. "What's that?"

He took a deep breath then told her what he felt, and showed her the note.

She was understanding and agreed about Ginny. Apparently, she was so clueless, she forgot to take her make up off and ruined her bed.  
"More stuff for the house elves!" She groaned, "as if they're ever free,"

"Can we get back to me?" Harry tittered impatiently.  
"You should go tonight, take the invisibility cloak and I'll go with you."  
"What about Ron, what if he finds out?" Harry asked nervously.  
Hermione thought for a minute then said it best to not tell him just yet and that she'd sort out a sleeping Harry doll to fool him.

"Hello!" A bright and cheery Ron appeared from the crowd of students who had arrived, late for breakfast.  
He sat down and piled his plate with all sorts of stuff. Hermione and Harry shared an uneasy glance.

️ ️ ️ ️

"Today, we will be studying the effects of Amortentia." Slughorn beamed down at the class, "ten points to who ever knows what that is."

At once, three hands shot into the air, "Yes, Miss Granger, let's give Slytherin a chance!"

"It's a very strong love potion which smells differently to everyone," Malfoy said proudly.

"Yes well done. It smells of whatever appeals to the smeller. Would you like to give us a demonstration?"

There was a small pot of pinkish reddish liquid, which smelt very delicious to everyone, at the front of the room on Slughorn's desk.  
Draco walked up and took a deep breath.  
"I smell butterbeer, the outdoors and-" he paused and frowned, "waffles,"

Only Harry and Hermione knew that's what Harry had for breakfast.

"Tasty, now will everyone take out the ingredients on the board and get their cauldrons set up.  
Hermione walked over to Harry to share his cauldron and noticed Rob had been dragged over to Neville by Slughorn. He gave them a helpless look. "That. Was. Not. A. Coincidence." Hermione said very seriously while they were cutting up roots.  
Harry shrugged.

? ﾟﾍﾷ? ﾟﾍﾷ

Around eight thirty, Harry announced he was tired and went upstairs. Ron wanted to follow but Harry said he'd snore him out.  
Hermione had given him a doll that looked like Harry, all he had to do what plant it in his bed and enlarged to full size.  
Then he'd slip on the cloak and get Hermione under and they'd go.

It was going to be hard though, getting through the common room silently. One noise and they'd die.

They slipped past the messy common room and their footsteps were silent thanks to silencing charms. At one point, Hermione nearly fell over a book but she saved herself.

Finally they had got past the people, and they to wait for someone to open the door so that they could slip out. Fred Weasley excused himself from a sweet testing session to go the bathroom fortunately.  
Thanks to his cheeky mind and needing to use the prefects bathroom, he left as quickly as possible.  
They rushed after him.

It was five minutes to 9 o'clock precisely, and Hermione was hiding behind a barrel near the kitchens with a invisibility cloak.  
Harry was standing beside a portrait of a massive bowl of fruit.

They heard soft footsteps and out of the shadows appeared Draco Malfoy. He looked very dashing and Harry saw love in his eyes.

"Potter," he murmured, "I've been waiting to say this to you for ages, and I don't quite know how to but I Love you,"  
He looked squinting at Harry's face, first there was happy surprise then joy. Joy al over him and letting his heart take over, Harry hugged Draco lovingly. "I love you too!" Harry said, with tears.

A small house elf came out of the kitchens with a box. It was Dobby, and the couple greeted him.  
"Dobby has brought cake for masters, Dobby wants to join in Harry Potters hug!" He squealed and they both laughed and hugged him.

Inside the box, was a chocolate cake complete with brown icing and pink letters that sweetly yet artistically read;  
I love you


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter woke up one sunny morning in his bed. Everything was alright until he saw his arms.  
They were patchily covered in white hair and were wrinkly. He stood up quickly and looked in the mirror, not believing it.

What he saw was the weirdest thing in the whole world. There was an old man in the mirror with the same features and height of Harry.  
A long beard popped out from him and the glasses were thicker.  
Harry Potter had aged about 70 years.

Ron woke up, sat up, took one look at Harry and screamed, "Bloody hell!" He shouted.  
As Ron was now awake, and shouting and pointing, the other boys woke up.

Harry stood there bewildered looking into the mirror,  
"I think we better take you to Madam Pomfrey." A boy said.

"Oh no no, what if she thinks I've done some weird potion!" Harry exclaimed tapping his cheek.  
"Well mate, I wouldn't help it if I were her!" Ron laughed.  
He did look as if he'd experimented with some potions.

Neville had just woken up and was staring at Harry intently looking a bit confused.  
"I think you should go to Dumbledore," he spoke quietly.  
"Good idea! Coming?" Ron asked the other boys.  
Some meekly apologised and said the less people the better so Harry and Ron walked out.

"Should I use the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked tenderly.  
"Good idea!" Ron laughed, "you look a riot."  
Harry and Ron slipped underneath the cloak and walked into the empty common room. They opened the door and walked along the quiet corridors.  
Most students were asleep at this early time in the morning.

Ron was trying to stifle his laugher as he walked beside the old man and Harry occasionally groaned.  
"Stop it!" He mumbled, a bit too loudly because Peeves heard them.

"Ooh, who's out here?" Peeves danced cheekily, "some ickle firsties?"

Quickly they started to run away from him to avoid years of embarrassment.

They reached the entrance with the gargoyles and took the invisibility cloak off, and two seconds later the gargoyles sprung apart to reveal Snape.

He took one look at Harry and raised his brows, "Don't need to ask why you're here Potter!" He said sarcastically.  
Ron said something underneath his breath and Snape scowled and let them past the gargoyles.

"Bloody hell, did Snape have to see me!" Harry huffed as they were inside.  
"You'll get hell alright," Ron laughed, "hell in potions!"

Dumbledore was at the door and he let them in. When they were in though, they saw the strangest thing. Behind the desk sat Dumbledore. Ron turned around and saw the Dumbledore who had let them in. There now seemed to be two versions of Dumbledore and they both looked exactly the same.

They both stood together and spoke in a ethereal voice, "If help you seek then help us first. Tell us which one is real and which is fake!"

"What the hell." Ron looked flabbergasted and confused.  
Just then another Dumbledore came out and laughed at them.

"Tom Riddle has taken over!" He said in a deadly serious face while trying not to laugh. The others were giggling like crazy.

"What is going on?" Harry said unsurely.  
Ron looked at Harry and was weirded out. Harry had started to look like Dumbledore too.  
He shook his head and stared, feeling a bit dizzy now.

"Omg omg omg! New one direction album out now!" One of the Dumbledore smiled at Ron leeringly.

Just then, Harry noticed a few brightly coloured packets on Dumbledores messy desk. They stood out with bright yellow and green colours.  
The words 'Merlin's Magic Mushrooms' stood out a lot.

Pointing, Ron showed Harry, "Dumbledore's on drugs!"  
Harry looked worried, "he must've made copies of himself on drugs!"  
"We need to go to Madam Pomfrey - quick!" Ron was worried.  
"You stay here and I'll go!" Harry said.

Harry left them room and almost ran to McGonagall in the great hall.  
He was out of breath when he reached the great hall, as soon as he saw McGonagall he went to her.  
"Come quick it's Dumbledore!"  
"Oh my goodness, Potter!" She got up and followed him to Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall's mouth opened wide and she got her wand out and started some incantations.  
"Potter, Weasley - leave now!"  
"What about my face Professor?" Harry asked.  
She waved her wand at him and he was better, "Watch your friends close at night - Potter!" She said, giving a stern look at Ron who laughed.

They both left quickly.

"For gods sake! Where have you been?" Hermione asked at breakfast later.

"It's a long story!" Both replied with a sigh and a stare at each other.

She stared and laughed,  
"I've got time!"


	9. Chapter 9

Vernon Dursley was having a lovely time at work. One fine morning spent with complete normality.

As he walked down a normal road leading to his house, drinking a normal cup of coffee, he saw an owl approach his garden then sit on it.  
There it was, smartly just sitting there, with a neat stamped letter in his beak waiting to get rid of it.

Vernon huffed and waddled over to it impatiently, "What on Earth's name do you think you're doing on my lawn, exactly?" He asked it.

The owl simply squeaked and dropped the letter, sensing his angry tone, it flew away as fast as it could.  
"Strange happenings, strange times," the great Dursley muttered as he walked into his house.

Petunia was there waiting watching a soap with two teacups in front of her.  
"What were you doing in the garden? Your tea has gone cold!" She shuddered angrily.

Vernon breathed deeply and simply held up the letter with the Hogwarts crest on it.

His wife turned from her healthy usual to a sickly pale green, much like the Crayola nobody wants to use.  
She was surprised, because it had just past Christmas and term had just started.  
What if that common Harry boy had got himself into trouble.

She frowned and motioned for the letter, which was given to her then they both sat down and read.

? ﾟﾎﾭ?

Good afternoon, Mrs and Mr Dursley,  
I'm writing to ask you a favour, in a way. Your nephew, Harry Potter has entered the Triwizard Tournament, which is a tournament which consists of three risky and dangerous challenges.  
Participants from three different schools of magic in Europe will be competing (under special circumstances Harry Potter was the fourth champions).  
The winner will win a prize of one thousand galleons. A galleon is equal to five British pounds, by the way.  
Will you be so kind as to come free of charge for a luxury stay to watch the tournament? Harry does have no other family and it would be very kind of you to do that.  
Meet me tomorrow 11 o clock at King's Cross station beside the sign of Platform 9 and 10.  
Thanks, Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

? ﾟﾎﾭ?

"Free of charge?" Vernon looked a bit pleased.  
"You're not serious, you'd go?" Asked Petunia with wide eyes.  
"Well, I suppose it would be a holiday and the potter boy could get injured!" Smiled Vernon.  
"They're abnormal, though!"  
"Well, they're being very generous." Vernon argued.  
"Let's start packing then," smiled Petunia, "and get Dudley!"

? ﾟﾚﾶ?

The next morning, they were at King's Cross Station, waiting for Dumbledore.  
"What does this man look like again?" Asked Vernon scratching his nose anxiously.  
"He's tall and bearded, and wears funny sorts of clothes!" Petunia replied as she watched Dudley play video games.

They were sitting on a bench with the sign for the platforms beside them and getting quite impatient.

A dong sounded as 11 o' clock struck and they suddenly spotted a man whom they hadn't spotted before.  
He was tall, had a grey beard and half moon glasses.  
He was wearing patterned robes and as he approached them, he stuck out his hand.

"Lemon drop, anyone?" He offered politely the bag of luxury lemon drops.  
Dudley hesitated and took one which was very tasty and sweet.  
"You must be the Dursley Family!" He smiled and Vernon nodded.

"I'm very pleased that you came here, now we need to get on platform 9 and 3/4 so can you just walk through the wall, there!"  
Dumbledore pointed happily at the wall. Which looked very hard.

"I'm sorry?" Petunia thought she had misheard.  
Dumbledore walked up to the wall and put his hand through. It disappeared and looked perfectly safe. "There!" He said.

Vernon walked up and put his foot through, it went straight through.  
He nodded at the rest. "He's right you know,"

The family all walked in and Dumbledore followed them, until they had appeared to be in what looked like a platform.  
On a sign, in spindly maroon letters were written the words  
'Platform 9 3/4'.

"My goodness!" Said Vernon in awe and looked around. There was a huge red train which was smoking like a chimney.  
"Look," Petunia pointed out, for Dudley who was poking bricks with his Smeltings stick, "you don't see many of those nowadays."

There were a few other kids at the platform, waiting to get on and suddenly they all started boarding.

"Come on, let's get our seats!" Petunia hurriedly said.  
"There are private cabins in the train and you'll all fit in one, don't worry, the train isn't full." Dumbledore reassured the family.

Getting on the Hogwarts express was lovely as smelled of caramel, getting rid of Dudley's suspicious look and making him a bit hungry.

They found a cabin and sat down, with enough space to store the bags and lie down.  
"Y'know, I would fancy having a trip on this train, it's almost first class." Vernon reasoned.  
"Oh, this is nothing, much more luxuries at Hogwarts await you!" Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry will get a big surprise!"

They sat in cabin, reading and playing games, and looking at the view when suddenly the door opened.

A kind bustling lady said, "anything from the trolley?"  
They were all tired and Dumbledore seemed to have nodded off, so Petunia ordered quite a few things.  
Dudley got some sweets, and then they realised they didn't have any magical money.  
"That'll be £21.50 in your money," she asked, "I'm a half blood!" She added.

Vernon handed over the money and they got started on the food.  
There were some normal looking sandwiches in bright purple packaging which they are first.  
Then Dudley discovered Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and gobbled down a few.  
Petunia turned her nose up at the beans and had a pumpkin pie.  
"Vernon, do have one of these!" She said delightfully afterwards.

"Is there any normal food at all?!" He asked squinting at the chocolate frogs.  
He opened one and then got the shock of his life when it jumped.  
Petunia squealed and Dumbledore woke up and caught it.

Handing it back to Vernon, he laughed, "It's real chocolate, with a simple enchantment! Let's see what card you've got," He ushered at the box.

Giving the chocolate to Petunia, who gave it Dudley to eat, he looked at the card, and said,"Merlin?"  
"Ah," smiled Dumbledore, "A great wizard indeed!"  
Vernon read the card and raised his brows.

? ﾟﾒﾤ?

A few hours, sleeps and talks later, they arrived at Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore got off first and led the Dursleys over to a carriage.  
A horseless carriage, they noticed.  
"How on earth is it meant to drive?" Asked Dudley, rudely.  
"If you get on it then you will find out." Dumbledore replied completely ignoring the rudeness.

Sitting comfortably, they rode out of the station and into the woods until they reached the gates of Hogwarts.  
It seemed like a nice warm place for all the other student but the Dursley Family couldn't see a thing save from ruins.  
Dumbledore waved his wand there was a bang, suddenly, the castle was visible but only to the three members of the Dursley family.

"Welcome, welcome!" Dumbledore shouted to everyone and then suddenly flew off up in the sky.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley followed the others into the castle, "Where do we go?" Dudley whispered.  
"I don't know!" Vernon said panicking.

McGonagall was walking down the corridor to greet the Dursleys, she remembered them, the horrible people they were.  
As she saw them, she smiled, waved and said "Hello, Mr and Mrs Dursley?"

"Yes. That is us." Vernon stated stoutly.  
"Follow me to the great hall where dinner is ready!" McGonagall ordered.

"Wonder what type of food they'll be eating!" Exclaimed Petunia as she accidentally thought out loud.

"Oh, very much like your own with magical items as well. You don't need to eat the magic things if you don't want to, of course!" McGonagall stiffly remarked.

They walked past other students looking at them, large suits of armour, leftover Christmas decorations and ghosts. The ghosts were the worst, because Vernon turned a whiter shade than the ghost which went through him.

It was certainly a different experience, and didn't seem like a school at all with the lavish furnishings.

Then, as they turned into the great hall, where the students were settling and playing on their seats, a face stood out.

? ﾟﾒﾤ?

Harry Potter was shocked as he saw the Dursleys enter the hall with McGonagall and take a place beside her at the table. (Extra seats had to be put in, of course)  
"Why are they here?" He ask-whispered to Hermione.  
"Triwizard tournament. Family of the champions come to watch, but of course if you'd read European Magic Schools and Their Relations, you would've known that." She said sternly.

"Alright. Alright, we're not as good as you are. Did **Krum** recommend that?" Ron spitefully spat, pressuring the word **Krum.**

? ﾟﾒﾤ?

McGonagall smiled and told the Dursleys about the tournament.  
As best as she could because they really were ignorant.  
They probably didn't even believe in using your imagination.  
Never mind Cinderella, she thought, they probably read newspapers for fairy tales.


	10. Chapter 10*

Rose Granger Weasley was quite the girl. She had long curly black hair, that fell in waves. The beautiful caramel skin and deep eyes like pools of water made her one of a kind. She had soft freckles in the summer, from her father.

As pretty as she was, it came with cleverness.  
Not any old cleverness, no, the reason she'd been put in Slytherin was because she knew Parseltongue.

This was something she had never told anyone. Except from her cousin, Albus. Their secret.

Albus had also been put in Slytherin. He was famous for hanging out with that terrible Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't seem to realise she didn't want to be friends. In fact, she'd hardly made any friends at all at Hogwarts.

She was, to put it lightly, very feisty. To put it in other girls words, a bitch.  
Albus Potter even had little to no sympathy for her.

? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ

"Hello and Welcome to Slytherin common room!" Two fourth year boys bowed to everyone.  
"Have a nice time!"

Albus and Rose were 15 yr olds and it was the first day in the new year of Hogwarts. Scorpius walked past, giving Rose a wink and Albus a hug.

"Meet us down here at midnight tonight," Albus said to Rose as he walked away with Scorpius.

Rose decided to go to her dorm and do a few things. When she arrived, it was empty.

? ﾟﾒﾖ?

Smirking to herself, she opened the drawer and moaned as she rubbed her pussy. She stripped to get underwear and smiled.  
Taking out a dildo, she spread out on the bed like butter and started to finger herself while deepthroating the dildo.  
She moaned and grabbed the sheets with one hand as the other inserted the dildo. A feeling of joy bloomed in her nether regions.  
"Fuck!" She panted.  
She pretended it was a hot boy like Scorpius or something. In her deeper and harder and faster.

Taking out a small camera, she set it up at the end of her bed and drew the curtains. This was a video camera, something her mum had given her for a birthday. It was a really cool muggle invention and she had lots of steamy videos on it.

Hermione thought it was broken last year but Rose had repaired it and now it was a sexy thing indeed.

She stared at it as she licked cum off her fingers and pushed in the dildo. Her pussy was tight as always and she was fully naked now. Her tits bounced up and down as she pumped harder and harder.  
"Faster!" She moaned to herself.

Just then, she heard footsteps and quickly she took the remote on her bedside table and shit off the camera. Then doing a quick spell she summoned it over and put it on the table, just in time for the person to come upstairs.  
She pulled the covers over her and lay as if she was trying to sleep.

It was Albus.  
He walked in with a grin and sat on her bed.  
"Hi!" She said.  
He simply said nothing and spotted her camera. "Oh cool I've wanted to see one of these."  
"Don't!" She tried to stop him but it was too late.

On the screen appeared her steamy actions of five minutes ago.  
His smirk got wider and he pulled back the covers to reveal her body. He sat in the bed with her.  
"I will not tell anyone about this little fun of yours if you bring your dildo to tonight's midnight meeting!" He smiled manipulating her.  
"Ye-yes." She stammered, nervously.  
"Night, my little Rose." He walked out the room.

? ﾟﾘﾏ?

That night, Rose got up about 11:30, shaking. She slipped on a little pink silk slip and her slippers. She checked her face and put some make up. Opening her drawer, she took out the big pink stick of pleasure and shivered.

Tiptoeing, she walked out of the door and pattered down the steps towards the common room.  
There were two shadowy figures.  
Scorpius and Albus.

"Hey!" She whispered.  
They both turned around and Albus smirked. "Did you bring your.." He trailed off.  
Rose nodded, there was a hint of amusement on her face. Then she wondered what the hell they wanted her for at midnight.  
"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Sacrifice to the dark lord!" Albus said simply as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Scorpius held up a small tattered black book. "We talked to him," he said, "And our orders are to go to the chamber of secrets. We need to open it with Parseltongue."

"And that's were you come in!" Finished Albus.  
Rose raised a brow and held up the dildo, as if to ask about it.  
"You'll see about that, my dear," Albus purred.

He grabbed her and Scorpius and made for the door. As soon as they were all out, ropes fell from Scorpius's wand and tied around Rose's hands. Then they marched her to the right toilet.

They passed pictures and portraits which of most were asleep. The awake ones frowned at them.

When they reached the toilet, they looked around for prefects and teachers then went straight in.  
"Can't be too careful!" Albus said quietly as he found the sink with the snake on it. "Do your magic!" He murmured in Rose's ear.  
"Open!" She hissed in Parseltongue.

"What?" Scorpius said.  
"I said open," an annoyed Rose said.  
"You said hisss hiss!" Scorpius argued.  
"Try to shut the fuck up!" Albus shout-whispered at the two.

There was a small creak and Rose flinched as the sink area began to move inwards and a hole opened up where the snake sink was. It looked pretty deep and pitch black. In other words, not a great place to fall.

Violet was thinking this when she got pushed suddenly by the boys and yelled as she fell in, much to their amusement.

She twirled round and round the tunnels until she landed on some miss that cushioned her fall and saved her from the disgusting water.

"I'm okay!" She shouted when she got up.  
Very quickly, two boys landed at her feet. They all got up, shook themselves off and set to find the next door.  
"As the prophecy foretold." Said Scorpius.  
"Hmm..." Albus said.  
Rose explained the last time the chamber had been opened.  
"Dark magic repaired the book." That was what Scorpius said in hushed tones.

Rose raised her brows and waked on ahead.

They found a large circular door ahead, with seven carved stone snakes decorating it.  
Violet whispered in Parseltongue again and the door snakes begun to move. The door sprang open and they all entered.

There was a big chamber and along the middle was a path to walk on, with the sides covered in water. Lights glittered almost at the sides and amazingly, a big carving of Salazar Slytherin was at the far end.

Under this, stood a boy. He could only be around sixteen but he had an evil aura around him. He had black wavy hair and dark eyes, with and great jawline. He was around 6ft tall.

Voldemort was hot for one thing she thought.  
They were walking up to him and as they did, Scorpius's wand was poked in her back.

When they reached Tom Riddle, he smirked and stared at the three.  
"Where's my sacrifice?" He asked.  
And then contemplating for a moment he said, "Although who ever it is isn't going to die,"

Tom pointed to a small first year boy near his feet. "Thank him for that!"

Albus pushed Rose in front of Tom and said, "This is the sacrifice my lord."

Tom looked at her and started to laugh. "You sent a whore! For me?"

Rose tried to kick him and she tripped and landed on top of him making them both fall. "Someone's eager." He looked at her.

"Rose has to do it." Albus said.  
"If she doesn't then I'll give this to her mum!" He held up a video camera.

Tom raised his brows as the boys watched a few of her videos. Rose groaned in annoyance, and Tom's eyes flicked over to her.  
After they'd watched one particularly steamy one, Tom tied her up against the walls and took off her slip. She was in black lacy underwear.

His eyes were lusty as he looked at her up and down. Then he saw her dildo. "Do you use this?"  
Violet nodded.

"I want a proper answer!" He said.  
"I use that dildo,"  
" **My lord** " he corrected.  
"I use that dildo, my lord." She said it almost painfully.

He rubbed the dildo against her. Watching as she moaned, and stretched. He kissed her lightly on the stomach making her way lower and lower, until he reached the top of her panties.  
Butterflies went up in her stomach as she realised she was enjoying this. Very much.

He started to push her panties out the way and insert one finger. She gasped as he pumped in and out. "Do you like that?" He crooned. She nodded and panted as he inserted another digit.

The dildo was on vibrate mode and was being worked up her tits and nipples. "Faster! Faster!" She screamed, "I need you in me now!" She purred.

He took his cloak of to reveal on a pair of boxers, untying her, Tom orders Violet to take off his pants.  
"Come on," he groaned.  
She pulled them off and a big cock sprang in her face. Pre cum dribbled off the edge and he rubbed it on her folds.  
Taking his wand, he did a contraceptive spell, which unlike muggle condoms, had an 100% effective rate.

Then he thrust into her, as she squealed and squeaked.  
"Oh god, my lorrd,"  
Tom smiled and said to the wide eyed boys, "I've never been called God before!"

"I've never seen her compliment someone before." Albus admitted.

She purred and moaned as he thruster fast and hard. He was certainly big for one thing and she was tight.  
He changed direction and played with her tits, occasionally sucking them.  
Then at last feelings of euphoria and joy spread in her pussy as she climaxed. "Oh oh oh oh oh, yes oh fuck oh please!" She cried.

"Please do what?" Tom asked politely.  
"Cum in me please. My lord,"

He came in her and cum dribbled out her pussy. As his load went in her, she squirted as well. Then she dipped her finger in some of his cum and licked while staring at him in the eye.

He's good, thought our horny bitch as she bent over.

She got down on her knees and sucked him off, cleaning every last drop of cum.

Then, Albus and Scorpius joined in and they had a foursome. And an extremely good night of love making and general sex.  
They fucked and sucked and licked and moaned and screamed and best of all, got to shoot their loads into a hot wet pussy belonging to a hot wet Violet.

When they finished, she was told that this wasn't the end.  
And she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11*

The death eater meeting had gone very well and more Ministry infiltration plans were being made. He'd noticed Bellatrix staring at him a lot. She acted infatuated.

He laughed to himself, knowing she loved him, it was as clear as the day to him and his death eaters. Even Rodulphus wouldn't refuse to believe it.

Voldemort was practising his beauty spell. For ages now, he'd wanted to look like his younger self. Now he'd finally got the spell to do that.

"Beautingayou!" It was a funny word indeed, but he looked in the mirror in front of him.

He had dark curls on his head and amazing cheekbones. He smirked as his eyes were still red. Still dangerous.

Outside his room, a shifty Bellatrix stood, covered by the dark shadows and hidden nervously outside the door wondering whether she should enter or not. If she did, she'd get shouted at. If not, she would never get the chance.

The house was quiet now anyway.

Perfect timing.

She walked in and looked at the Dark Lord. He looked so terribly handsome, he turned and stared at her for a moment. With a slight look of amusement on his face, he stepped close to her.

"Like what you see Bellatrix?" He asked.

"Oh yes, my lord!" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and hoarse.

She undid a button and her robes fell around her, revealing her nakedness.

"Naughty," he murmured as his robes followed and took their place on the ground.

They both started to kiss passionately, gasping and ripping at each other. "My lord!" She shouted.

"You beautiful bitch," he groaned as her breasts grazed against him.

"I'm your bitch!" She screamed.

They moaned against each other as Bellatrix was now naked on the bed. Tom was on top of her, smirking down at the lustful face beneath him. She unbuttoned his robes and they dropped on the bed.

He was naked underneath, and it seemed as though the charm had worked underneath though too, because he was flawless. His long hard cock was the one thing that hadn't changed.

Bellatrix gulped then put her mouth directly on his head, licking. "Uhh," she moaned, as she bobbed up and down. Voldemort was surprised and flattered as she began to deepthroat him. His big cock felt amazing and her pussy was extremely wet. She rubbed her thighs together which made her gasp and moan.

Then, Voldemort flipped her over and started to rub and lick her vagina. They changed positions and now Voldemort was licking her pussy as she lay with her legs spread on the bed. Her fingers curled round the sheets as his fingers worked magic. In and out, changing ways and rubbing, he watched Bellatrix react wonderfully to the sex. He put his mouth on her sex and sucked and licked passionately.

"Fuck me," she whispered hoarsely.

"Where?"

"My pussy, my lord."

He crooned and not so softly entered her, with a grin.

And we'll leave it that... Short and sweet.


	12. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey!" Said Violet, walking in through the door to Dumbledore's office. "How are you all?" She smiled as she saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and surprisingly Draco as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The survivors were in towels and had been talking to Dumbledore. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dumbledore's portrait glanced at her with a hopeful expression. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's that you're holding there?" Asked Hermione, wearily. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In her arms were a bundle of clothes wrapped around something. A baby. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Bloody hell," said Ron shocked, "did you have a baby?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This resulted in slaps from Ginny and Hermione, and an eye roll from Draco. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Violet sat down and uncovered the piece of cloth, covering the child's head. There was a small tuft of dark hair and the kids eyes were dark. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This," she announced, "is Tom Riddle." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She tickled him a little, and he laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT!" Six angry voices screamed. "It can't be!" Cried Hermione. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We just defeated him, didn't you see?" Harry shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tom's face grew worried, "uh eep!" He cried. And started to wail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dumbledore, however started quiet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shh.." He said, calming the others, "you don't need to wake the baby with arguing." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Violet tickled it and put a finger in his mouth to suckle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What else are we going to do?" Ron said in an ethereal voice shadowed with despair, sitting at Violet's feet and staring at the child. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You don't need to so defeatist, Ronald!" Hermione giggled at the sight of him with his head in his hands watching the babe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Little Tom Riddle giggled at this and pointing to Ron, he said, "Ron boy!" While chuckling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He likes you, Ron!" Violet smiled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The others agreed laughing and even Draco cracked a smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""As that may be, I think you should be the one to take young Tom, Violet!" Dumbledore advised. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're obviously good with him," he laughed as Tom frowned at the rest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh my god," Harry said suddenly, his eyes widening and backing away from Violet fast. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?" Ginny asked confused and staring at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tom, just, his eyes!" He babbled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Harry, what is it?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tell for gods sake Potter!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bloody hell mate!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""THEY FLASHED RED!" Harry was shaking. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't be silly, Harry!" Violet rolled her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"While they were talking, the little babe was growing. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's growing!" Said Neville. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's a baby!" Ginny said back, "duh," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Neville was right though, the little Tom they'd seen as a baby was rapidly growing into a toddler. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then a young boy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then a teenager. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"And finally he stopped at the form of his 5th year self. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everyone looked at the boy sitting on Violets lap. Tom Riddle flashed them a charming smile and made himself comfortable. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thought you killed me Potter?" He asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You monster!" Ginny screamed, as she ran out of the room. Neville quickly followed her, shouting her name. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Two Down, three to go!" Tom sang in a singsong voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Actually, I'm here too, y'know? Violet piped up, "you are sitting on me!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He smirked at her then looked at her classmates. "I don't need to conquer you, hun," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dumbledore fixed a steely glare on the boy. "How did you do it?" He simply said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would I tell you?" He smirked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then he spotted Draco Malfoy, "Hello!" He smiled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you Draco? You must be Abraxus's grandson. You two look most awfully alike." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you the weird girl's brother?" He asked Ron, staring at him in the eye. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ron lunged forward only to be held back by Hermione. "Don't call my sister weird!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Pathetic, totally pathetic..." Trailed off Tom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He moved on to Hermione, and as he did, Ron tensed up. "Tell me I'm not a dark lord, but that boy really loves you!" He said pointing to Ron and addressing Hermione. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And Harry Potter, the strange old snotter, who really likes to span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"live/span," Tom glared at Harry Potter who glared back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The feelings mutual." He seethed, with quiet boiling anger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I like you!" He turned to face Violet, who was surprised. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Violet froze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Get your mucky hands off her!" Screamed Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco at the same time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Violet pushed him off and he fell on the floor. "Hey!" He said getting up angrily, "you didn't need to do that." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She kicked him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Violet Laceheart, you had no reason to do that!" Dumbledore said angrily. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ron turned to his portrait and frowned, "he touched her!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It does not do to resort to violence, especially as you'll be living together!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'M NOT LIVING WITH HIM!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""YOU WERE FINE WHEN HE WAS A BABY!" Dumbledore yelled back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We just cannot have the magical community knowing he's not dead." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dumbledore said in a quieter voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm here you know!" Tom style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And I'd rather live with him!" He pointed to Ron who backed away, then Tom laughed, "joking!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dumbledore's right, Violet," Hermione admitted. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Violet turned to Harry and he shrugged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You can stay at my house!" Draco offered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's it then, you and Draco and Tom will go to Malfoy Manor. Not a word about the name Voldemort to your parents, Draco, alright?" Dumbledore asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Draco nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"🌲🌲🌲 /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello, dears!" Narcissa Malfoy said to Violet and Tom. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm glad to see Draco had friends other than those horrible death eater children, but why did he never mention you two?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She asked kindly and a tad curiously, in Tom's opinion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Violet lowered her voice and said, "We are, um, half bloods, so he was probably quiet for the best."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Narcissa nodded understandably, then clicked her fingers, "Hello Kreacher!" She said happily. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mistress!" He nodded with loyalty. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can we have some food? And do get Draco and Lucius too!" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello, Narcissa, Draco - and our two guests!" Lucius Malfoy spoke with an air of dignity around him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It is a pleasure to house you, I'm sorry what did you say your names were again?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Violet smiled, "I'm Violet Laceheart," br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And I'm Tom Gaunt." Riddle smiled with a dangerous glint in his eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Both exceptional wizarding families," Malfoy proudly stated. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Pureblood as well!" Fondly Narcissa said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After their hearty dinner in which they talked about many things, Riddle and Violet were taken to their rooms by Draco. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come with me," he said leading them up a grand dark wooden staircase. Its banisters were carved like snakes and were quite in Tom's taste. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Here!" He opened a door to reveal a bedroom with a double bed, dresser, wardrobe and drawers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It reminded Violet of Slytherin common room, especially as there was a fire glowing and bringing warmth to the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was quite a friendly room, and after a house elf had brought up their luggage, Draco left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Violet started to unpack and Tom soon joined in. They set boundaries and Violet spread her make up on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As she unpacked her underwear, she shifted so Tom wouldn't see but he was one step ahead of her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oooh, I'd love to help you!" He wiggled his brows mysteriously. She raised an eyebrow and threw a pillow in his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He threw one back and soon they were in a fully fledged fight. Pillow here, cushion there. She threw the duvet at him and Tom, grasping the nearest thing possible threw a bundle of bras on her face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mmph!" She squealed as the clasp of one went in her mouth and Tom laughed, very hard. It was belly aching to watch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then suddenly he accidentally fell over onto the bed and pressed the house elf bell. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At once there was a poof and a house elf appeared. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello, I am Winksy, what can I get master and miss-" the house elf stopped as he saw Tom Riddle red faced on the bed and a panting Violet with her underwear surrounding her on the floor. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He snapped his fingers and at once the pillows were in the right places, the clothes in the drawers and the duvet on the bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What can Winksy get master and mistress for dinner?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Violet sat up and smiled politely, "I'm sorry Winksy, He pressed the button by accident we didn't mean to disturb you!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tom frowned and interrupted, "Can I have a bottle of Fire Whisky and two glasses please, Winksy?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Winksy left after saluting Tom, whizzing off back to the kitchens delighted that he'd been asked to do something. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"😎😎😎/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Not only am I the dark lord, I have a pretty big...army of people!" Said Tom after his third glass of fire whisky. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I think you should put that down," Violet referred to his glass. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He leaned over and kissed her cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They were in bed relaxing and drinking Fire Whisky and eating some snacks Winksy had kindly brought up (no good drink without food! He'd said) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Uhh, really Riddle?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mmm oh sweetheart suck my-" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! What would your mother say?" Violet burst out as she was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Probably something about a love potion," he giggled, and downed another style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Violet took the nearly empty bottle and downed the rest herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She started to finger the hole, of the bottle. It was slippery as that was where the whisky had come from, but Riddle was watching her amazingly. "Wow!" He moaned. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They laughed again and snuggled together after Violet did some charms, on the bottle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"😘😘😘/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey!" Said Tom as he woke up with a heavy head. "Why's the bottle walking and dancing?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Violet?" He asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She simply batted her lashes at him and stated, "because I'm magic!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They laughed until Winksy came and then they laughed some more with him./p 


End file.
